Maximum Ride: At Flock's End
by redfoxwolf
Summary: Max is up against difficulties again! Would this be the end of the flock or the end of the world? My first Maximum Ride FanFic! Enjoy! In Max's POV and I keep most of my chapters pretty short. Prepare for the ride of your life.
1. Treasured Shell

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN ANY MAXIMUM RIDE STUFF!!**

**A/N: i just finished reading the second maximum ride book and i LOVED it! this series is one of the best - in my book (get it? haha...ooohh, boy...i should stop with the jokes, shouldn't i?) I just took like bits and pieces of the story. So every thing that's happened so far in MY reading, probably had happened in my story. But idk what happened next so i just made up my own stuff... it kinda jumped around so it's not really winter anymore... spring maybe?**

**- - -**

**CHAPTER 1**

"What now?"

I looked up at Fang. His dark eyes stared blankly at me.

"Don't know," I replied, rapidly turning my head towards the shimmering ocean in front, lit up by the magnificent sunset.

Fang picked up a flat stone and threw it on the water. Skidding, it went about thirty feet or so. Locking his eyes on the glorious sight before him, his face seemed to just drop. His expression hadn't changed, but I know him well enough to read the slightest movement of his face. Disappointment painted over him, like a brush streaking back and forth. With every streak, his disappointment grew.

"Hey," I said as a reached for his shoulder.

"I'm fine," he said walking forward, my fingers just missing their target.

Hmm, I thought, if I got a dime for every time I heard that one – well, you know the rest. I rushed up to him and said hastily, "What's up?"

Silence reigned once again.

"You upset because I don't have a plan or –"

"Not that." Just like Fang to keep his words at a staccato: short and sweet – always to the point. I kept my yap shut, knowing that prying Fang to open up is out of the question. Suddenly his mouth opened as if he wanted to say something but was cut short by Nudge.

"Guys, guys, look what I found!" She held out her soft, dark hand to reveal a diminutive bright mango-colored shell. It looks like a happy tornado, I thought. I heard Angel giggle as she skipped over to us. Of course – I keep forgetting she can read minds.

"It's prettyful!" my sweetheart exclaimed.

I directed my thoughts toward her. 'Prettyful' isn't a word. She only responded by grinning sheepishly. I smiled back, I mean, when has grammar been a big part of our lives – besides our short time at the school? "It is pretty."

The Gasman walked up, barely setting his gaze on the thing; he shot, "Pretty stupid."

"Whoa, little Mr. Attitude," Iggy retorted playfully, "What does it look like anyway?" Oh yeah, he can't see. School decided to do some experiments on his eyes, and now he's blind.

Nudge happily described her _treasure_.

I shifted my eyes to Fang. He kept quiet. I sighed. I hate it when he's so secretive, but then again, that's what makes Fang, Fang.

"Yo," Fang startled me out of thought so much that I jumped about three feet up in the air, "You going to worry about me or are you going to devise a plan?"

"What makes you think I'm only worrying about _you_?" That was the stupidest thing I've ever said. Of course I'm worried about him. I'd be worried about anyone in our flock who isn't acting like their normal selves.

"Well, you're staring at me."

My face flushed. I tried to keep cool, "_Well_ why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"'Cause nothing is."

"Yeah, and I believe in Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny"

He flashed a quick smile. It covered up something. Something he _obviously_ doesn't want me to know – let alone anyone else.

"So you want me to just pretend like nothing's wrong with you?" I crossed my arms over my chest. A leadership position, I know.

"That should be easy, seeing as to how there isn't anything wrong."

"Whatever," I muttered, "but you seemed like you wanted to say something back there."

Once again, he said nothing. So brushing his shoulder as I walked by was sweet enough of revenge.

I glided towards the ocean. Cool water whipped my feet and endless amounts of sharp shells nailed my skin – but you know what? It felt so good. The orange sky shattered reality into imagination. Something this breath-taking couldn't be real, could it? A dolphin's shimmered back exposed itself and then disappeared behind the dark blue waters. It felt like heaven.

_Get back on the road Maximum Ride._

Ha-ha, very funny.

_Eyes on the prize – don't forget that._

Stupid Voice, why pop in now? We're always on the run so we scarcely notice the scenery.

_You don't have time to notice scenery, maybe after you save the world._

Uh-huh, and when will that be, I thought sarcastically.

_Whenever you meet your destiny,_ my Voice replied.

Okay, now you sound like a fortune cookie.

_Maybe, but a fortune that will come true – don't fight it Max._

"Screw you!" I shouted.

Five concerned faces attracted towards me.

**- - -**

**ok... so this story was a bit short, but this is my first chapter of a story i will HOPEFULLY FINISH!! ****i don't really know what's gonna happen next to tell you the truth, but that's what creativity is for, right?**

**PLEASE COMMENT!!**

**i wanna know what you guys think of this story... like if it's sucky or really not all that bad ****and if you have any ideas on anything please spread the joy of knowledge! i have a slight idea now... but still XD**


	2. Headache

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Maximum Ride - wish i did... that would be fun... bwhahhahahaahaaa**

**A/N: well this one came the VERY NEXT DAY! Don't expect that from me anymore. XD i'm pretty lazy and sometimes don't have time to keep making more, and more chapters. I'm just not that kind of person. But i'll try... my best **

**- - -**

**CHAPTER 2**

For what seemed like an eternity, I had ten eyes pounding me with worry.

"Uh…" was all I could muster up.

Fang peered through his dark hair as he teasingly remarked, "Let me guess! Ooh! Ooh! I know! Was it your Voice again?"

I smiled as I made a mental note about revenge: It always comes back.

Nudge agilely walked over to me and handed me her shell.

"It'll make you feel better!"

Stroking her dark, long curls, I said, "Thanks darling. But it's yours – you found it – to keep. Don't lose your treasure."

"That's okay," she reassured, "I found hundreds more in the sand!"

I felt like something struck me in my head. At first it was just a saying about Nudge's so called "treasure", but now literally my headache came. My brain suffered from crashing against my skull – or so it felt like. Feeling as though my head was being pounded on with a fifteen-thousand pound club, I let out a scream and I jabbed my hands on my head. I fell to the floor as random images, logos, numbers, and foreign letters appeared in the blackness of my mind. Sucking in air I tried to calm myself down, yet nothing helped. Through clenched teeth, I shrieked. Hot tears came out my eyelids and slowly made their way down to my chin. Hurriedly, I shook my head – which made everything worse. Then the pain remarkably faded away and I soon lost thought and movement. If at all possible, the blackness surprisingly turned even darker.

All of the sudden a gush of liquid fell to my face. My eyes shot wide open and I sprung up into a sitting-like pose. I inhaled a tremendous amount of oxygen before I realized my surroundings. I was looking right into Fang's dark eyes – only mere inches away from mine.

I screamed. Then I realized that I was soaking wet.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully as he stood back up and put the _empty _bucket down in a corner. "What? Now I scare you? That's not very nice. Ouch, you scream _a hell of a lot._" He rubbed his fingers against his ear, gesturing my volume.

Angel rushed up to hug me. Wow. I love this girl.

My eyes scanned all around me. The entire flock was kneeling around me – besides long, dark and emo over there who was casually standing up. I was lying on the sand, my head was resting on a rock, until I freaked of course and got my adrenaline pumping. The sun seemed to have set eons ago and the warm air decided to go on a vacation while the freaking freezing air was its substitute – lovely. If it hadn't been for the annoying seagulls that were still soaring and walking gawkily, I would have thought time froze on me. It's kind of creepy – I'm sure you know that feeling when all pauses around you. I hope.

Finally, Angel let go and stood by Fang so time continued yet again.

Nudge exploded on me, "Yes! You are okay! We were really worried and all. You were knocked out cold the entire night! I think it's like two in the morning and stuff, but whatever. I can't sleep if Max would _die_. So we stayed up with you! Boy, you had me scared! I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say that. And you know wha–"

"That's enough Nudge, I'm sure she's going to go crazy if any of us say anymore," said Iggy.

I laughed and dropped my head back down on the_ rock_. "Ow!"

"Max to intelligence, Max to intelligence, over," Gazzy imitated, "Stupid has landed and taken over, over. Get here A-S-A-P, over."

I launched annoyed glares at the eight-year old. But what can you do?

"This time a headache, huh Max?" Nudge couldn't turn off the Nudge Channel.

I simply nodded my head up and down.

She replied with, "Oh."

After that, silence filled the air with the occasional squawk coming from the seagulls' beaks. I automatically stood after counting the fourteenth cry from the damn birds.

"Okay, back to business. I have a plan." That was a total lie. I had no plan whatsoever.

"Let's hear it." Fang could see right through me. He crossed his arms over his chest, stealing my signature move.

"Well, I was thinking," I made up as I went along, "we should go somewhere new – somewhere where people forget it even exists. Somewhere like–"

"Minnesota."

I turned and looked at Angel, her face beaming.

"Oh, well I was going to say something else but yours idea isn't half bad. But where is Minnesota?"

"Uh," she thought for a moment, "somewhere up north."

"Well that's a bummer because I have no clue where it is."

Fang walked up beside me and scoffed, "How are we going to get there, genius?"

Two birds with one stone. I added another mental note: Get him back before he hits three. "Okay Fnick, how about _you _tell _me_." Bingo.

"It's in the Midwest. By the one of the great lakes called Superior. It's west of Wisconsin and East of both the Dakotas."

My jaw almost dropped. Almost.

He added, "I'll lead the way."

"Since when do you make all the rules?"

"Since none of you guys know where Minnesota is."

"How _do _you know where it is?"

He quickly glanced at me and smirked, "_I _paid attention in school."

Three strikes and you're out. Dammit! "Fine whatever, lead the way Minnefang."

**- - -**

**Okay then. I hope that was good enough. I had to think of like the most forgettable state there is in america. Minnesota crossed my mind no offense. This chapter was even shorter than the first one - and i ****apologize **for that. But i said earlier that i will try to write like how James Peterson wrote it. 1) in Max's POV and 2) by having ridiculously short chapters - but i love how short they are... 

**PLEASE COMMENT!!**

**i must know how you guys are taking it! i have an even better idea where the story is going so that's a plus :D  
****i'll try to get the 3rd Chapter in soon... hopefully...**


	3. Under The Sky

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own Maximum Ride - i probably never will. So there's really no point in me always reminding people that i have nothing to do with Maximum Ride, except for the fact that i am indeed a huge fan.**

**A/N: this chapter has like no action... just weird stuff i guess... i will try to put some kind of WAHHH!! event sometime in the FanFic - hopefully soon to catch your attention... yay**

**- - -**

**CHAPTER 3**

Hours had passed before the sun decided to enlighten the world. The flock and I were up high in the air, soaring above the clouds and taking advantage of this windless afternoon.

"You know what I just realized?" Gazzy said as he dove below me and swerved a couple feet before flipping around.

"What?" I answered.

"We didn't sleep at all."

I pondered that thought for a moment. Oh yeah, I completely forgot that I had been knocked out while they stayed awake.

"You guys tired?" inquired Fang.

Several responses floated into my ears: completely – why else would I bring that up, no way, just a tad. I replied with "I'm good".

I counted them: four including me. And Fang asked the question so we were missing only one person. My eyes scavenged for the _anti-social_ one. "Angel, are you tired?"

Nothing, nada, zip. I repeated my question and still was answerless. I tried to focus all my thoughts to her. She only looked up at me and then back down.

"Ange?" I said.

"Huh, what?" she spun her head around to face me, her eyes bulging with curiosity.

"You, uh, okay there sweetie?"

"Never been better!"

Something's up. I just know it!

"It's nothing. Nothing's going on. Why are you so worried?"

"Well you just spaced out."

"Really?" This kid wasn't kidding.

She didn't realize it at _all_.

"Of course, how can I realize something that never happened?" She was starting to sound more like someone I know. Someone very close to me, literally, who was flying right freaking next to me, someone who lives off irritation that he creates for others, yep, you guessed it.

_Thinking_ of the devil, Fang turned to me, "Is she okay?"

"How would I know?" I looked back at Angel, "You positive nothing is wrong? Then explain why you were acting kind of weird." I was starting to act like a parental. Sheesh.

"I wasn't acting weird. I dunno, I just was thinking."

"About what?" Fang questioned.

"You know, where we're going. Minnesota. I wonder what it's like."

Fang shrugged. None of us had a clue what it was like. All I knew about it was that it's cold. _Great_, I thought sarcastically.

The conversation ended there. We didn't speak until Gazzy mentioned the fact that we _still _didn't get any sleep.

"All right, all right, we'll crash down there," I announced as I pointed my index finger towards a small clearing in one of the forests.

"Finally!" Gazzy rewarded me with a smile.

Sparks flew from a small fire I created for warmth. It was still spring so it wasn't as warm as we hoped it would be. The sun slowly began to set, painting the sky streaks of colors. Large, tall trees hid us from anything we wanted. I pretended they kept us safe from Erasers. Cheesy, right?

We lay around the fire ogling up at the masterpiece above all life. Soon the artwork was washed away by the dark blue sky, taking over its shift of the day.

I stood up and walked over to Angel, lying on the left side of the fire, with Total curled up beside her. That dog's been pretty quiet today too. I hardly realized he was with us, what a drastic change. I'm surprised. Her breathing was slow and steady, her eyes shut. I glided over to Gazzy, who was near his younger sister, sprawled on the rich dirt as if ready to protect her at anytime.

The closer I got to Iggy, the more I could hear him snoring away. Nudge looked like she collapsed and didn't care which way was comfortable and which wasn't. Fang was lying down with his eyes relaxed on the sky. He was probably thinking about his blog. I sat down next to him. "Hey."

"Yo," he greeted.

"Thinking about your blog?"

He paused for a moment then continued with a sigh, "No."

Gazing upon the fire, I felt completely possessed by it. Just watching the flames dance around the ashes and wood creating a dark cloud above it. The cloud got darker and darker towards me as I felt it getting warm ridiculously fast until I felt a sharp slap against my shoulder.

I jumped as I snapped back into reality. I turned to see Fang smiling at me malevolently.

"What was that for?" I retorted.

He pointed towards a burnt hole in my sleeve. "Fire," Fang said snickering.

My expression change was a bit slow. Maybe I did need some rest. "Oh. Okay?" My tone seemed uncertain.

Fang fell back down into his original position and his brain melted into thoughts.

I hugged my knees as I rocked back in forth in complete and utter boredom. I decided to interrupt his train of thought for my own amusement.

"So what is it you're thinking about?"

His looked at me through the corner of his eyes and then looked back at the sky. "Don't know. Whatever comes to mind, I guess."

"What's currently in mind?"

"How annoying you are right now."

"Wonderful. Exactly what I was looking for," I said laughing. He flashed the world his rare smile.

I rested my head on my hands as I lay on the soft, long grass. There was nothing that could ruin this night. Not even Erasers. Not even my Voice. Not even my headaches. This was going to be our first night of peace in a long time. Or so I hoped.

**- - -**

**i, like, wrote this chapter late at night so i was like kinda out of it. Excuse me if you didn't really like this chapter... but still PLEASE COMMENT even if you didn't like it. I wanna know if i should have the ability to write hehe...**

**i'll try to upload the next chapter hopefully as quick and/or quicker like/than this one...yay**


	4. Birdkidnapped

**DISCLAIMER - I OWN NOTHING...! MUAHAHAHAHAHA~ (besides the writing that is XD)  
**

**A/N: I really wouldn't have finish this Chapter (I started this one like 2 years ago xP) if **_awkweird ideas lead to_** hadn't left a comment like this:**

**"**_2010-06-24 . chapter 3 _

_this i s freaking good is have no idea why you stopped 2 years ago..._**"**

**Awwwww~ I thought that was so nice! Thank you so much for that comment! I would leave a reply, but for some reason FanFic is being weird and isn't letting me stay logged in on any other page besides my account page. It doesn't even keep me logged in on my stories pages or profiles or anyone else's stories ! D: If anyone knows what the hayyy is going on, please let me know! :O**

**Anyways~ ENJOY! :D Hopefully my writing didn't get worse... XD**

**CHAPTER 4 (why isn't it letting me underline?)  
**

Dawn arrived quite slowly, dragging the faint shadows along with it. Massive clouds were rolling swiftly by in the sky. The dark forest around us was accompanied by only the sound of the flock breathing.

I rolled to my side and yawned. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw a relaxed sleeping face with dark hair falling limply over its eyes – _extremely_ close to mine. I jumped up and stumbled, landing on my butt with a thud.

"Hmm," Fang mumbled sleepily and rolled to the other side.

The rest of the flock was also asleep. I awkwardly stood up and looked up at the overcastted sky graying the land. I heard a strange rustle coming from the edge of the clearing and suddenly felt tired. A wave of sleepiness swept over me and I was losing consciousness. I saw a blurry figure come towards the flock.

My instincts sensed danger but as soon as my brain processed that, I was being carried away. I started to blindly kick and throw my punches around until a sharp pang stung my soon to be limp shoulder. My adrenaline stopped pumping and without that extra strength, I felt helpless.

The rest of my body quickly began to numb and my vision blurred. I thought,_ what the hell is going on? _And immediately after, I was out – blackness filling the empty spaces of thought and sight.

_Plop... Plop.. Plop._

The rain began to drop to the dirt, grass, rocks, and trees around the flock. The flock's breathing was muffled by the natural shower of Earth.

_Plop. _Fang's eyelids flickered open as water hit his face. _What?_ He sat up, holding up his palm to the sky. Another drop of water fell and this time landed in the middle of his hand. _Rain._

He switched his gaze from the sky to the flock. They were soaking wet but still asleep. _Even _I_ woke up to rain. What the–_

_Max. She's gone_, Fang thought as he realized the flock felt a little different. It felt smaller.

"Okay, Max. Where the hell did you go?"

All that replied was the pouring rain.

"Very funny Max, it's raining. Why the hell would you go leave us in the rain?"

The rain was smacking the ground harder and harder until his skin felt bruised. "MAX!"

Iggy garbled, "What?" but the rest of the gang all moaned and rolled over on their sides.

"Hey Ig, Max is being stupid."

"Why? What did she do?"

Fang glanced around but it was no good due to the _freaking _rain creating a wet wall around him. "She left us here in the rain!"

Iggy seemed to not care for the rain. "Maybe she left to collect fresh water, dude, I'm like dying of dehydration!"

"Maybe…"

Fang and Iggy sat in the loudest silence they've ever been in. It was slightly eerie. Fang unfolded his long dark wings and stretched them out. He sighed and then cupped them like a tent over him and Iggy. Hours had passed and they grew impatient._ It shouldn't take her this long._

"That's it, Iggy. I'm sick of her running off." Running away from _me,_ he thought to himself.

Iggy nodded. "Max? Where are you? HELLO!" he called.

This time, Nudge groaned, "Err." She rubbed her eyes sleepily, "Why do you have to yell so loud – EEK! I'm all wet!"

She jumped up and rushed over to the protection under Fang's wings.

"You know you have wings too, Nudge – you too, Iggy."

"Ha, I _know_," Iggy said, "but what's the fun in that?"

Fang elbowed him.

Nudge mentioned, "Sorry, I was just surprised." She crawled out and unfurled her long wings.

Fang glared at Iggy. "Okay, okay," Iggy said as he held up his hands in defeat, "You win, I leave."

Iggy also crawled out and opened up his wings, until there were three large tents of wings. It sort of looked like those rides at those amusement parks where you sit in tea cups and ride around in a circle, going up, down and spinning, among other tea cups.

Fang closed up his wings and tucked them close to his back. Standing up he said, "I'm going to wake up the rest of them. Might as well."

He walked over to Gazzy and Angel. "Come on guys, wake up."

Iggy shouted across the clearing, "YOU'VE GOT TO SHAKE THEM!"

Fang glared at him again and then kicked Gazzy's arm lightly.

After a prolonged time of stillness and steady breathing coming from the eight year-old, Fang deemed the child motionless. "I think he's dead," he whined.

"YELL, FANG, YELL! ACT LIKE A ZOMBIE OR SOMETHING THAT'S TRYING TO EAT HIM!"

Fang sent Iggy an "are-you-effing-kidding-me" expression along with the flat answer, "No." Instead, he sighed and scooped Gazzy up, propping him up on his feet.

A few yawns escaped Gazzy's mouth before his bright eyes flickered open. "Why am I standing up?"

"Good. We're leaving," Fang said, ignoring Gazzy's question, as he walked over to Angel and did the same.

"Wait... what's all the hullabaloo for?" Nudge inquired.  
Iggy swiftly answered, "Max disappeared."

"WHAT?" came the voices of three very confused little children.

"Exactly. That's why we're going to look for her- that _is _what we're going to do, right Fang?" Iggy's voice grew much more unsure as realized that the flock would have, if not already, switch to their new leader. "Fang?"

"Fang, what are we going to do?" asked Nudge.

_Dammit. So this is what it feels like? Huh, Max? You made being a leader look easy, _thought Fang. "Alright. We are going to split up into groups and search for Max around the forest. Meet back here whether or not you find her by dawn tomorrow. We need a group to stay here and try to look for evidence. Who's willing?"

Eight large eyes sat desperately on his own. "Come on guys," Fang added, "Trust me."

Silence persistently sustained until Nudge threw her arm up, "I'll stay."

"Excuse me," Iggy reminded, "but I am useless in 'looking' for Max. Where the hell do I go?"

Four pairs of hesitant eyes threw themselves at Fang's again. "Gazzy, stay here with Nudge and search for any clues. Iggy - go with Angel and protect her. Angel - see if you can hear Max with your mind. You two go north," Fang pointed the direction as he finished.

"And you?"

"I'll go the other way."

After a continued silence, Fang urged, "What are you waiting for? We need to find Max!"

And with that, the flock split.

**Yayyyy~ now hopefully I can write Chapter 5 within a year XD haha...**

**PLEASE COMMENT! Let me know what you think! BE HONEST :)**

**Oof... I need to read FANG and soon ANGEL... but the 4th and the 5th book were reaaaallyyy badd Dx so I hope FANG will be better! D;  
**


End file.
